The embodiments described herein relate to vehicle steering systems and, more particularly, to a steering column decoupling system.
It is desirable to switch between a mechanically coupled and decoupled steering column in vehicle steering systems. For example, vehicles equipped with advanced driver assist steering (ADAS) systems may allow a steering column and steering wheel assembly to be retracted to a stowed position to enable the driver to engage in non-steering activities such as reading, working, etc. When the steering wheel is stowed, it may be desirable to have the wheel in a non-rotatable condition. This enables the vehicle to be steered by the ADAS system with a decoupled steering shaft. However, automated transitioning between a coupled and decoupled steering column is challenging.